


Day 24: Blinded / Today's Special: Torture

by mrs_d



Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [24]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Chloe Decker, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: Oh, but she loved to torture him.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Day 24: Blinded / Today's Special: Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit late, but it's my 200th fic on AO3, so I decided to take a little extra time and make it special.

Oh, but she loved to torture him. 

Cuffed to the headboard — in proper leather cuffs, no LAPD stainless steel was allowed in their bedroom — and spread-eagle on the bed, Lucifer waited for her. 

She’d tied a red blindfold over his eyes, so he had no idea where she was or what she had planned. Only that he had to be naked for it, which was, of course, an excellent premise for any plan. He was quite literally up for anything when it came to the bedroom, though Chloe had insisted on following some protocols. He supposed that made sense — it was who she was, baked into her very nature, to follow the rules, as much as it was in his nature to skirt them. 

So he had a safeword and a color code system he promised he’d use if he needed to. (He wouldn’t.) Her knowledge of this kind of procedure surprised him; he meant to ask if she’d researched it special for today, or if she had a kinky side he’d never suspected in all the years they’d known each other. But he hadn’t gotten the chance, what with being naked and restrained and all. 

At the sound of her bare footsteps coming back into the bedroom, Lucifer turned his head. “Did you find what you were looking for?” he asked, though of course he didn’t know what that was, and couldn’t see. 

“Oh yeah,” Chloe answered, grazing a hand over his side as she moved to the end of the bed. The mattress dipped between his ankles as she climbed up. “Sorry it took so long. I had to do some Googling, figure out what some of those things did.”

“Oh?” He was intrigued; he had all kinds of toys, after all. “See anything else you want to try?”

Chloe straddled him suddenly, and from the feel of her bare legs, she’d removed at least some of her clothing. “Not today,” she answered.

Lucifer caught a whiff of her shampoo as she leaned over him. He arched his back, and his bare chest brushed hers, the peak of her stiff nipple sending a jolt across his skin. 

So she was naked now too, he thought. This was an excellent plan.

She ducked her head, the curtain of her long hair enclosing them in a private world. Her teeth on his earlobe surprised him. He twitched, she steadied herself by grabbing his wrist. Something was in her hand, something small and rubbery, but she took it away before he could guess what it was. She kissed him, and he forgot to care. Her tongue slid between his lips, shallow enough to tease, deep enough to tell she meant business. 

Her hands were empty when she next anchored herself on his shoulders. She writhed above him, but she didn’t press her body down. He could feel the heat between her legs, could smell the musky hint of her arousal. He knew how wet she must be getting, and he longed to be inside her, though he’d settle for just being able to touch her right now. He tugged at the cuffs and chased her mouth when she pulled away. 

She scooted backwards until his cock was slotted against her ass. Even dry, the friction was enough to make him gasp. She canted her hips, rubbing his entire length, while her tongue flicked his nipples in just the way she knew he liked. He was rock hard now, his legs shifting restlessly against the mattress in a futile attempt to relieve some of the pressure. He was careful not to pull too hard, however; she’d made him promise he wouldn’t break the bindings. 

Then, quite suddenly, she stopped, rising off him and moving down the bed again. “That ought to do it,” she said.

He raised his head and asked, “Do what?”

“Okay, bear with me,” she said, not answering his question. He could hear her fiddling with something, a cap being opened and quickly closed again. “I’ve only done this once, and it was a long time ago.”

“What are you— oh,” Lucifer said, when a ring slipped over the head of his cock. 

It was wet with lube, and Chloe slid it all the way to the base without stopping. It was big enough — he’d specifically pointed out the items in the sex cabinet that he used for himself — but still not exactly comfortable. Normally one would put a ring on before getting fully erect, of course, but as a part of Chloe’s protocol, she’d discovered that he didn’t mind some discomfort. It wasn’t like she could injure him anymore. Not really.

“Is that okay?” she asked anyway, when the ring was in place. 

He nodded, adjusting to the sensation. It was tight, but not tight enough to hurt or make him go numb. 

Chloe’s fingers nudged his chin up. “Words, Lucifer,” she said, her tone just on the edge of chastisement. 

A shiver ran through him. She had to have done this before, he thought. Had she been out Domming people left and right the entire time they were working side-by-side, with him none the wiser? The image made his mouth go dry, and he had to swallow before he could speak.

“It’s fine, darling,” he said. The dreamy quality of his own voice surprised him. “Perfect, in fact.” 

“Good,” she said. Her weight returned to his thighs, and he heard a bottle open and close again. “Let me know if that changes.”

“I will,” he promised. He barely had time to register a familiar sweet scent before the tip of his cock was surrounded by warm flesh. 

He arched up instinctively, trying to go deeper, but he realized too late that he wasn’t actually penetrating her. Instead, that wetness on the most sensitive part of Big Ben was his favorite warming lubricant, the one that smelled and tasted like butterscotch schnapps, and she was rubbing her clit with it.

She manipulated his cock like she owned it — she kind of did. Like it was her own personal plaything — it kind of was. She was using him to seek her own pleasure, and, restrained as he was, there was nothing he could do to stop her. 

Not that he would. By all that was unholy, he loved it.

He wished he could see her, though. He knew she’d be flushed by now, the pink glow of her cheeks creeping down to her collarbone. Her hair would be slightly frazzled, maybe even a little damp at the roots if she was sweating already. And her perfect breasts — oh, he longed to touch them, to feel their weight in his palms, to circle her nipples with his thumbs, to lick the warm, buttery lube off her skin, then slide his tongue down to taste something even sweeter.

She took him inside her, swift and sudden, while he was lost in his fantasy. She clenched around him and moaned — the quick, broken-off cry of someone too used to having to be quiet during sex. Lucifer loved that sound more than he could ever tell her. He whimpered, his balls tightened up— 

—but the ring did its job, and his orgasm swiftly retreated. 

Frustrated, he jerked against his restraints. The strap binding his left ankle was beginning to give. He eased off at once, trying to master himself, gasping like a drowning man. 

He wasn’t sure if Chloe even noticed. She was riding him, slow and tight, pulling off every few strokes to rub her clitoris with the tip again. It was agony; even with his endurance, he wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to keep up with her if not for the ring. He understood why she’d insisted on a safeword, on a color system, even for the Devil. 

Poor Daniel, he thought abruptly, then shoved that mental image aside. 

After another Dad-only-knew-how-long of this frustrating back and forth, she stopped with his cock half inside. Her inner walls fluttered and pulsed around him, and he listened to the wet sounds of her fingers, the harsh cadence of her breathing. She was always so quiet, reserved even in this, and he didn’t realize how much of a difference it made, not being able to see her when she chased what she wanted and took what she needed.

Maybe that was why she felt the need to blindfold him, he thought, as she came almost silently above him, her pussy contracting with wave after wave that pushed him to the edge again, only to confront the restrictive ring once more.

As it faded, as she sighed and fucked him slowly, gently, he ached to hold her. To remind her that she always deserved pleasure, that she never had to be ashamed of her desires. Especially not with him, and especially not today. 

So when she’d finished, when she pulled off him and lay down flat against his body, he cleared his throat and said, “Yellow.”

“Yeah,” Chloe said, pushing herself up. Her warm hands immediately went to his wrists. 

“The cuffs are fine,” Lucifer said, because they were. “I just want to see you.”

“Oh.” Chloe undid the blindfold at once, and pulled it off Lucifer’s face. 

He squinted for a moment in the afternoon sunlight, but Chloe’s worried face soon came into focus. “Everything’s all right,” he said, to reassure her. “I promise. But I wanted to tell you....”

“Yeah?” she said, when he trailed off, because these things were still hard for him. Harder than any sex would ever be. 

“I want you,” he managed, “to have everything you want.”

Chloe’s smile was surprisingly shy. “Because it’s my birthday?”

“Because you’re you, and you deserve it. Always,” Lucifer insisted. He drew in a breath. “I love you.”

There was more to it, of course, but that was what it always boiled down to, and he hoped she understood. 

She did. She kissed him — tender and slow and sweet rather than sexual. But his body was so keyed up that it made his cock twitch just the same, and he accidentally bit down on her lip. 

“Sorry,” he said, when she pulled back.

“We can stop if you want,” Chloe said, but Lucifer shook his head. 

“I don’t want to stop if you don’t want to,” he countered. When she looked uncertain, he asked her directly: “Do you want to stop?”

No mojo influenced her answer, but he trusted she was being truthful when she shook her head. 

“All right then,” he said, and he grinned. “What’s next? Please tell me you’re planning to take this ring off soon.”

He saw the change when it happened, when she slid back into the dominant role. Her eyes took on an almost mischievous glint, and her mouth twisted up into a devious smile. She tossed aside the blindfold and leaned close. He lifted his head to kiss her, but she pushed him down, denying him with a finger against his lips.

“Not yet,” she said, and he groaned in frustrated disappointment. 

Oh, but she loved to torture him. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
